This invention relates in general to vehicle steering or suspension systems and in particular to an improved ball joint for use in such a motor vehicle steering or suspension system.
Ball joints provide an articulated connection between two relatively movable parts. Ball joints are commonly used in motor vehicle steering systems and in motor vehicle suspension systems.
In a vehicle steering or suspension system, ball joints are commonly provided to support a first vehicle component, such as a for example a steering knuckle or steering yoke, for movement relative to a second vehicle component, such as for example a control arm, steering yoke or steering knuckle. Typically, a ball joint for a motor vehicle steering system includes a ball stud with a spherical ball end and a socket member with a spherical socket. A bearing member in the socket receives the ball end and supports the ball end for rotational and pivotal movement.